Lockjaw
Were you looking for one of Lockjaw's counterparts: Golden Lockjaw, Shadow Lockjaw, Shadow Golden Lockjaw, Torture Lockjaw, Torture Golden Lockjaw or maybe Nightmare Lockjaw? TRTF (classic) = Lockjaw (also known as Frank Burt) is one of the animatronics from throughout The Return to Freddy's series. In this classic game, Lockjaw himself does not appear in the game. However, the Nightmare Fuel menu from The Return to Freddy's 4 claims that he appeared in the classic version. Some have speculated the Shadow Puppet is Lockjaw because Nightmare Fuel said that the child that possessed Lockjaw once possessed the Puppet. Although some believe Shadow Puppet is Shadow Lockjaw. |-|TRTF2 = In The Return to Freddy's 2, Lockjaw makes a first appearance. This time, he appears as just a minor hallucination and in some minigames. Appearance Lockjaw is an human animatronic. He has a plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans. His hands are white. He appears to wear a hat of sorts. He has red cheeks and eyelids. He has glowing blue eyes. He seems to be made of wood. Behavior Throughout the game, there seems to be hallucinations that appear, with Lockjaw and Shadow Golden Lockjaw. Shortly after, a scream would occur when the hallucination stops. He also appears in Parts/Service (TRTF2), replacing Sugar, alike Shadow Freddy from FNAF 2'. He also appears in a minigame where you follow Golden Freddy, to The Puppet's box, but the box has blood coming out of it. Trivia *Its unknown if its Lockjaw in the minigames or Green Guy's Son, as they look identicle. **Though in the minigame with Golden Freddy he is as big as Shadow Golden Lockjaw, while Green Guy's son is small. |-|TRTF3= Lockjaw returns, and is the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 3. Appearance Lockjaw is very damaged in this game. Although his entire body is tinted green because of the lighting, his color is still the same from the second game. He is very damaged, as there are many holes and rips in him, as well as red, green, and yellow wires sticking out of certain parts. One can see the remains of an human child in his head and his neck. His mouth appears to always be open because the top part of his mouth carved in the headpiece is rounded, making it stretch a bit upward from the jaw. Behavior Lockjaw starts on CAM 10. He will then move through CAM 9, CAM 8, CAM 6, CAM 5, CAM 3 and CAM 2 before trying to enter the office. If not seen on camera, his position can be seen from his point of view by using the View Animatronic function on the system panel. The player must close the doors to stop Lockjaw. If he is seen outside the right entrance or running behind the monitor while you are viewing it, there is no way to ward him off; however, he won't attack you unless you turn right which is generally unneeded. This can make him a small threat. Trivia *Back between TRTF2 and TRTF3, Poniator had many nightmares of Lockjaw. *On rare occasions, Lockjaw can play the piano. It is unknown why he does this or what it means. *Lockjaw Resembles Poniator in real life. *As revealed in Nightmare Fuel of The Return to Freddy's 4, Lockjaw was originally going to speak in TRTF 3, but this idea was moved to TRTF 4. **Though it is unknown where he speaks. *In the game intro on The Return to Freddy's 4, this design is seen in the intro, instead of his TRTF4 counterpart. *This version of Lockjaw appeared as a lifeless suit in The Return to Freddy's 5. *It is thought that Lockjaw caused The Bite of 87 in TRTF, though there is no proof aside from his mouth always being opened. |-|TRTF4= Lockjaw is, again, the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 4. Appearance Lockjaw seems very different in this game, but he's actually less damaged, due to the owners of Freddy Fazzy Funtime fixing him. While his endoskeleton feet are exposed and a lot of wires are poking around, there isn't as many rips and the child remains where removed. His hat is bigger, and just like all the other animatronics, his head is floating and his shoulders are exposed. He is skinnier and his mouth isn't always open. His head is more cylindrical than before. Behavior Lockjaw starts in CAM 11. He then moves through CAM 10, CAM 8, CAM 7, CAM 3, and CAM 9. After that, he will be limping just outside the office door. If he limps all the way past, he will suddenly enter the office, twitching. The player must pull the steam release lever to make him leave. However, the player can release the steam while he is limping in the hallway to prevent him from entering, making him the easiest character to stop. Despite this, he can still be a threat, as multiple animatronics can be in the hallway at the same time. This is more common on Night 7. Trivia *Lockjaw and Freddy Fazbear are the only characters that are immune to the locker. *In the newspaper shown when starting the game, Poniator reveals his name to be Frank Burt, as well as the Phone Call on Night 1 calling him Frank and Nightmare Fuel. *In his description in Nightmare Fuel role is misspelled as "roll" in this sentence: "Lockjaw also plays a HUGE roll in the TRTF story". *On the gamejolt page, there was an image of Lockjaw peeking out from the side of the hallway into the office. It is not seen in the game. **There is also sprites of Lockjaw where he travels to the left instead of the right, but it is not seen in game. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 510.png|Lockjaw in Parts/Service. The Return to Freddy's 3 TRTF 3 Menu.png|Lockjaw on the title screen. 69.png|Lockjaw on the title screen, twitching. 86.png|Lockjaw on the title screen, twitching. TRTF 3 Menu Twich.png|Ditto. TRTF 3 Menu Twiching.png|Ditto. Lockjawcam2.png|Lockjaw in CAM 2. Lockcam3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 3. Lockjawcam5.png|Lockjaw in CAM 5. Lockjawcam6.png|Lockjaw in CAM 6. Lockjawcam8trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 8. Lockjawcam9trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 9. Lockjawcam10.png|Lockjaw in CAM 10. Cam2lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 2. Cam3lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 3. Cam5lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 5. Cam6lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 6. Cam8lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 8. Cam9lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 9. Cam10lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 10. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Lockjaw in The Funtime Fright Mode. Lockjawscare3.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. BR2LrtFTKfaa3YX6KiFIWdJK8baiQ0Zu7hsritbVad4.png|A Lockjaw Plush that is obtained by beating the minigame known as The Joy of Creation. Lockjaw end of night minigame.jpeg|Lockjaw sitting in the end of night minigames. Golden Lockjaw Head.gif|a secret starting jumpscare (no gif yet) Lockjaw unused image.jpeg|An unused image of Lockjaw opening his mouth found in The Return to Freddy's 3. Note his green color is gone. Lockjaw icon.jpg The Return to Freddy's 4 Menu Trtf4 menu1.png|Lockjaw in the menu 383.png|One of the many images that can appear on the menu. Gameplay Lockjawcam11trtf4.png|Lockjaw in CAM 11. 112.png|Lockjaw in The Office. 138.png|Lockjaw twitching in the Office. 140.png|Ditto. Lockjawcam7standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM7. Lockjawcam10lightoff.png|Lockjaw in CAM10. Lockjawcam3limping.png|Lockjaw in CAM3. Lockjawincam9.png|Lockjaw in CAM9. Lockjawcam8standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM8. lockjaw at the office.jpg|A sceenshot of Lockjaw's unused animation of him peeking in the office from one of the The Return to Freddy's 4 screenshots. Lockjawdownthehallway.png|Lockjaw limping down the hallway from one of the screenshots of The Return to Freddy's 4. 187.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. Miscellaneous Youvecreatedme.jpg|Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's 3 teaser. LockjawSFM.jpg|Lockjaw's preview for his SFM model from steam. Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Lockjaw (or possibly Golden Lockjaw) and Shadow Golden Lockjaw in TRTF:SR. The Return to Freddys 3.jpg|Lockjaw in the banner for The Return to Freddy's 3. BFP Youtube Banner.jpeg|Two Lockjaws seen in PoniatorFilms/Tyler's old Youtube banner. TRtF 4 icon.jpeg|Lockjaw in the icon for The Return to Freddy's 4. Offline...jpg|Lockjaw with Kitty in the "Offline" image. Offline2.jpg|Lockjaw with Kitty in the second "Offline" image. 11695016 1615135715412004 6240748004246478087 n.png|an image of Lockjaw from The Return to Freddy's 5 Trtf5(unreal)lockjaw.PNG|Lockjaw in the unreal engine version of TRTF5 Trtf5(unreal)lockjawflashlight.PNG|The same image, with the flashlight used Trtf5(unreal) lockjaw poster.PNG |-|Audio= Sounds will be added when provided External Links Lockjaw's TRTF3 model in SFM/Gmod. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters